Bedtime Fun
by ShinyPeaches
Summary: Nineteen year old Harry Potter was blamed for his bedwetting as a child by his relatives. Now Ginny wants him to know it doesn't all have to be bad. It can be fun too.


_A/N: Technically this could fit in with my series of oneshots "Desperate Times" but... it's a little more explicit than anything else there so I thought it should be its own story._

_Dislcaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are not mine._

**Bedtime Fun**

Harry Potter buried his face in his girlfriend's hair and smiled. It was their first time sleeping in the same bed and he could get used to this.

They were both naked and Ginny was cocooned against him, fast asleep and her hair smelled like strawberries.

He could _definitely_ get used to this. Eventually he drifted off to sleep, still smiling into her hair.

A few hours passed and, waking, Ginny smiled and turned in the bed to watch Harry and as soon as she pulled her body away his hand immediately went between his legs and wrapped around his dick. Wondering if he was having some sort of sex dream Ginny gently pulled his hand away and almost as soon as his dick was completely free he started wetting himself.

Shocked, Ginny let go of his hand and, still sleeping, Harry immediately thrust it back between his legs and regained control of himself, his hand and the bed around him now a little wet.

Harry had told her, back when they had first discussed sleeping in the same bed (his face red and clearly embarrassed) that he used to have a bedwetting problem. That his aunt and uncle and treated him like it was something he had done on purpose, though it never was. He had said it hadn't happened for a few years but that he thought she should probably know.

Sitting up in the bed, looking at her nineteen year old boyfriend, naked and holding himself, lying on a slightly damp bed, Ginny couldn't help grinning slightly at how cute he was.

She knew Harry's bedwetting as a child hadn't been his fault. His aunt and uncle had abused him, she knew, whether Harry worded it that way or not, and abused kids often wet the bed. Then throw in the stress of sleeping with another person for the first time and Ginny wasn't entirely surprised to find him in this predicament now.

The problem was it was definitely going to embarrass Harry.

In his sleep Harry whimpered and moved to hold himself with both hands, urine starting to leak through his fingers.

Still he slept.

Ginny bit her lip. If she woke him up it would save him from completely wetting himself but he would still be humiliated. Should she just get up and go into another room and let him wet himself in peace so that when he woke he could clean it up and not have to know that she knew?

Or… feeling her own bladder twinge, reminding her of why she had woken in the first place, Ginny suddenly had an idea. She had never done anything like it before, but…

Harry's wetting had always been a bad, shameful experience for him. If she could make it a not so bad thing, wouldn't that be good?

Lying back down she snuggled close to Harry again and, reaching down between them she pulled Harry's hands away from his dick once more, quickly fisting her own hand around him to help him hold it a little longer.

Harry whimpered again.

"It's okay," Ginny whispered, forcing one of her legs between his and wrapping her other around him before she let go of his dick. "You can let go now, babe."

As though his body had been waiting for her permission Harry was suddenly peeing full force, the urine cascading onto Ginny and soaking the mattress below them.

At first Harry's body sagged in relief but after a few seconds his eyes snapped open. "Oh, God," he choked, trying frantically to disentangle himself from Ginny.

"Ssssh, it's okay baby," Ginny whispered, tightening her hold on her boyfriend and keeping him close.

"Gin, I'm w-wetting myself," Harry gasped, tears in his eyes, fighting to stop himself and to get up, still peeing uncontrollably. "Oh, God, I'm s-so sorry!"

"It's okay," Ginny said again, maneuvering herself so she was straddling him and then letting go of her own clenched muscles and Harry froze in shock, turning his head to look at her, his eyes wide, as she rubbed herself against him, peeing on him as he was peeing on her.

"Gin," he whispered as the last of his wet squirted out onto her and she could feel him starting to get hard as she peed directly onto his dick for a few more seconds before she was finished too.

Meeting Harry's eyes Ginny reached her face up to his and caught his mouth with hers, stroking his hardness with her hand as she did so.

Harry groaned into her mouth as he kissed her back, his hips automatically starting to thrust as her hand continued its ministrations.

Panting, Ginny guided him to her and when he thrust his dick into her they both cried out.

Still inside her Harry lifted her up and turned them both over so he was on top of her and gently, slowly, began pulling himself in and out.

Ginny moaned, one of her hands fisting in Harry's hair, her eyes closing at she moved her body in rhythm with his, faster and faster and when he exploded inside of her she came too, both of them crying out simultaneously.

Afterward they lay spent and exhausted in the wet bed and Harry laughed weakly, his green eyes looking at her in wonder. "Where did that come from?"

"I just thought it was time you had a wetting experience that wasn't horrible," Ginny admitted softly after a moment.

Harry's eyes shone then, a mixture of wonder, pain and love and he pulled her tightly against him, lowering his lips to her hair. "God, I love you," he whispered after a moment, his lips trembling slightly.

"So it worked then?" Ginny murmured and Harry chuckled again, nodding into her hair.

"Yeah, it definitely worked."

-**End**.


End file.
